Letters
by Nightworldlove
Summary: Korra finally writes back to Asami, only Asami.


This writing is based on iahfy's headcanon(see Tumblr), asked her permission to write it out. I'm pretty satisfied with the outcome, even though it's kinda short... Just hope you guys like it; please let me know? Feedback would be very appreciated!

It hasn't been beta'd yet, but I want to thank FullMetalPrincess in advance, she's amazing and I'm happy to have her as my beta-reader! ;D

Enjoy! c:

* * *

Paper was scattered all over the floor, the room filled with letters from Asami. Neat handwriting, sheet after sheet, words still lingering in Korra's mind. Whenever she'd lay in bed after a whole day of revalidating, Korra would re-read Asami's letters until her eyes would start to burn and couldn't read the words anymore.

At one night, Korra sat up in bed and had just read the last letter she'd received from Asami. Over and over and over again, her heart ached. She missed Asami, but reading the words over again made it even worse. It made her feel bad for not responding for so long, but she didn't want to screw it up; she wanted to do it right. Again, she read the letter and felt tears pricking behind her eyes.

.

_Dear Korra,_ _I miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling?_ _Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city's infrastructure, so I'll be keeping pretty busy for a while._

.

Korra kept reading the first sentence over and over again, she'd probably read it a thousand times already. Asami missed her, but also told that it wasn't the same without her. It touched Korra's heart and took her back in time, the time Asami taught her to drive, the two of them putting together a sand-sailer from scraps, fighting bad guys side by side, sparring sessions and of course the two weeks Asami was by her side when Korra was still in Republic City.

Her heart felt like it was being squeezed, it almost hurt. That was when Korra decided it was enough; all the times she thought of Asami in between healing and revalidation sessions, the amount of time she'd spent on thinking how to respond to Asami's pile of letters. She made a decision, got herself into the wheelchair, wheeled to the wooden desk and grabbed a few sheets of blank, unwritten paper and a pen; starting on her letter to Asami.

.

Asami sighed as she put away the file she'd finally finished, there was only a little bit left of the once huge pile of files, designs and folders. It was time for a break, she needed to eat something or she'd pass out. Future Industries was doing well again, contracts had been signed, projects were in the process of being realized, Asami was happy that she'd succeeded to get Future Industries back on track. There was only one thing that kept her from being truly and completely happy… The engineer missed the Avatar terribly; it had been over two years since she last saw Korra. Also, she was still waiting, hoping for a response to all the letters she had sent to Korra.

The engineer stretched herself out as she stood up, gazed out of the window and saw that the evening was already setting in. She wondered what Korra would be doing right now, maybe cuddling up to Naga, drinking tea with her parents or master Katara. Maybe Korra was looking up at the same sky right now, together with Asami; just with a lot of distance in between them.

A sudden wave of loneliness washed over Asami, causing her to miss Korra even more than she already did, wishing the Avatar would be here with her right now. But Asami knew that the Avatar needed space right now, to fully recover. Otherwise Asami would've already gone down to the Southern Water tribe _months ago_.

"I miss you, Korra…" Asami mumbled; silence. She let out another sigh and turned around, walking out of her office, locking the door and leaving for today. Asami got into her car and rested her forehead against the steering wheel before starting the engine. "I just hope you're doing alright…" No more than a breath, spilling out her thoughts. Without really paying attention to where she went, Asami drove with her thoughts still on Korra.

.

"Asami," Pema greeted the engineer, somewhat surprised. But a kind smile was formed by the Air Acolyte and she stepped aside so Asami could walk inside the hall of the Air temple. "There's still plenty of food left, so you can join us for dinner, no need to worry." Asami smiled at the woman gratefully, feeling extremely welcome.

"Asami!" Jinora, Ikki and Meelo cheered at the exact same time, all running up to her and wrapping their arms around her. Asami smiled in response and wrapped her arms around the kids as she crouched down; getting herself on their level.

"Hey kids," Asami replied, let go of the young airbenders and took place at the table. "So, how are things here on Air Temple Island?"

.

There were balls of crumpled up paper everywhere, all attempts of writing a letter to Asami. Korra knew what she wanted to say, but wasn't sure _how_ to say it. So she'd tried over and over again, causing her to waste more paper than she'd wanted to.

"Just say it like you have in your mind countless of times already." Korra took the pen back between her fingers and wrote the letter in one go, this time not thinking too much about it. She was just writing down what her thoughts said, there would be no more chances. This would be the letter she'd send back to Asami. There was just one thing left to add, she'd send the letter right after that.

Korra inhaled deeply and folded the letter, put it in the envelope, leaving it open. Then she blew out the flame of the candle, wheeled towards her bed and snuck under the covers. Korra sighed softly as she closed her eyes, covers pulled up to her nose.

"I miss you too, 'Sami," she whispered and felt herself drifting off into sleep already.

.

Asami looked up from the paperwork as she heard a knock on her office's door, while she'd clearly told the assistant she didn't want to be disturbed until lunch break. She let out a sigh and answered they could come in.

"My sincere apologies for disturbing you, while you requested not to, Miss Sato. But I thought you might forgive me this time, considering the reason of the disturbance." Asami arched a brow and straightened her back.

"Oh? In that case, please _do _tell me what the reason of disturbing me is." The man walked towards her desk and got his hand from behind his back, in his hands was an envelope. "… Is it…?" The man nodded, placed the envelope on the corner of Asami's desk carefully and left the office again, closing the door behind him.

Asami let her fingertips stroke the edges of the somewhat slightly crumpled envelope, her heart racing in her chest, throat suddenly thick. She recognized the handwriting immediately, which alone was enough to send shivers through her entire body. Asami pressed down her fingers and shove the envelope towards her, opening it with the letter opener. She swallowed thickly as she took out the letter, unfolded the paper and started to read.

.

_Dear Asami, _

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I've tried I never know what to say. _

_The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar state. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks a lot of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. _

_Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not them; I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand._

.

The letter was three pages long and Asami needed several breaks to make sure her tears wouldn't wet the paper. It was very clear to Asami that Korra had thought about it a lot before writing this actual letter, the words were chosen with care and touched the engineer's heart. Korra's words were honest and Asami was somewhat surprised at how Korra had opened up and told her all of this, through a letter. For Asami, this letter made up for all these years she had been waiting on a response from the Avatar.

.

_-I've spent a lot time thinking here and made up my mind. Asami, you mean so much to me… You've been there for me every step of the road and I'm grateful for that. You made me smile, even made me laugh, you taught me so much. I've realized a lot because of you, I think you know what I mean._

_It won't be easy and I still have a long road ahead of me, but I hope you're still willing to walk that road with me. Asami, I will be returning to Republic City and can't wait to see you again. There's just one more thing I need to ask you:-_

.

Asami turned around the last sheet of paper, but the backside was blank. The letter ended there; Asami frowned in confusion. She took the other sheets in her hands and read over them quickly, but she'd read everything. Then she took the envelope, which felt heavy; like there was still something inside. Asami shook her head, chuckling at herself for not thinking of that earlier.

She held the envelope up, the opening facing her other hand's palm and gently shook it. Asami gasped as she saw what had landed into the palm of her right hand. A beautiful purple necklace, but soon the engineer realized it wasn't _just_ a necklace. In her hand lay a beautifully carved betrothal necklace, a note attached to it.

.

_Wait for me._

.

Asami placed her left hand over her mouth as tears escaped the corners of her eyes, trickling down over her cheeks and fingers. She gasped and felt herself starting to tremble, placing the betrothal necklace carefully on her desk on top of the letter. Even though it were just three words, they touched her more than the rest of the letter had.

When she'd wiped away the tears and read the letter and the note once more, Asami took the necklace in her hands carefully. The engineer stood up and walked towards the closet where all the files were stored, she opened the door and looked at the mirror on the inside. Asami looked at her reflection while she held the betrothal necklace in front of her neck. Deep red lips curled up into a smile as Asami put the necklace around her neck, fastening it in the back and looking at it on her reflection. Instead of the Water tribe's deep navy, the collar was deep purple and matched her outfit nicely.

As her fingertips brushed over the pendant again, Asami closed her eyes with a smile. She'd wait for Korra, looking forward to the moment she'd be able to wrap her arms around the Avatar again. To hold Korra and press her body against Korra's, to taste the bender's lips and tongue in a passionate kiss.

"I will definitely wait for you, Korra," Asami breathed while looking out of the window, at the city and the ocean. "I will be there."


End file.
